1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to handles of tools or implements and, more particularly to ergonomically designed handles to reduce stress on the hands and wrist to avoid undue fatigue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hand tools or implements are used on a daily basis at home and at work. People use them to dig holes, shovel driveways, rake leaves or to perform other tasks. Prolonged use of xe2x80x9cnon-optimalxe2x80x9d hand tools can often be linked to repetitive strain injuries. These kinds of injuries and/or discomfort are often the result of repetitive or static hand work, awkward postures, using tools that have sharp edges or which are heavy and unsuspended, the exertion of force to the hand, vibrations, poor handle design, or simply using an improper tool for a task.
The handle of a tool or implement is the interface between the tool or implement and the user. The design of the handle can contribute significantly to the effectiveness of the tool or implement. The grip of a tool or implement often dictates its use. For example, smaller tools or implements with a precision grip are often used in fine manipulation tasks. Tools that allow for a power grip are better to exert force. If the handle is too long for the hand, increased force will be placed on the wrist joint. If the handle is too small, pressure points can occur in the muscle tissues of the hand and fingers. Conventional handles have a straight configuration aligned along the longitudinal axis of the tool or implement""s shaft.
The related art is represented by the following references of interest.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 369,083, issued on Apr. 23, 1996 to Ronald Tallman, shows an ornamental design for a cam action handle. The Tallman patent does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/01167791 A1, published on Aug. 29, 2002 for Grady et al., describes an illuminated grab handle assembly that includes a generally curved handle, an illumination source positioned remotely from, and for illuminating, the generally curved handle. The Grady et al. application does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 845,592, issued on Feb. 26, 1907 to Frank Stewart, describes a shovel handle with a handgrip or handhold at a point intermediate its ends. The Stewart patent does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,094, issued on Aug. 7, 1973 to Gerard M. Bohler, describes an auxiliary handle which is readily securable to a regular handle of an implement. The Bohler patent does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,535, issued on Jun. 10, 1975 to Charles Russo, describes a fireman""s pike pole with a head of generally triangular configuration with a longitudinally extending pointed portion and a laterally extending hook. The Russo patent does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,346, issued on Jan. 20, 1976 to Leonard J. Carver, describes a sensor alarm including a sensor for detecting heat, smoke, noxious gases, and the like and an alarm for warning of an alarm condition coupled to the sensor. Black does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,142, issued on Oct. 20, 1987 to William Merritt, describes a handle to the shaft of a paddle that has a grip portion and spaced outwardly extending arms on the grip portion. The Merritt patent does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,758, issued on Nov. 10, 1987 to Charles W. Hoffman, describes adjustable handle constructions for long handled implements. Hoffman does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,407, issued on Sep. 25, 1990 to Samuel V. Johnson, describes an auxiliary tool handle for attachment to cylindrical tool handles. The Johnson patent does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,130, issued on Jun. 30, 1992 to Walter F. Stanish, describes an ergonomic handle for tools and sporting equipment. The Stanish patent does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,769, issued on Nov. 3, 1992 to Nicol Odorisio, describes materials handling devices. Odorisio does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,315,724, issued on May 31, 1994 to Mark Trujillo et al., describes a combination fire axe that includes an elongated handle, a head member disposed at one end of the handle, and a pike member disposed at the opposite end of the handle. The Trujillo et al. does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,471, issued on Mar. 28, 1995 to William H. Lichfield, describes an auxiliary handle for use on a hand held implement. The Lichfield patent does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,432,978, issued on Jul. 18, 1995 to W. Kenneth Menke et al., describes a fire fighting tool with a handle that is removably and adjustably attached to a pole. The Menke et al. patent does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,350, issued on Dec. 12, 1995 to Serge Gauthier, describes a three-part auxiliary shaft assembly. The Gauthier patent does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,199,245 B1, issued on Mar. 13, 2001 to Kenneth C. Blessing, describes a multi-component handle to obtain a handle configuration desired by a user for a particular application. The Blessing patent does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
German Patent document 506,625, published on Aug. 28, 1930, shows a tool handle for an axe. The German ""625 document does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
Great Britain Patent Application No. 568,515, published on Apr. 9, 1945, describes handles for tools. The Great Britain ""515 application does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
Great Britain Patent Application No. 686,252, published on Jan. 21, 1953, describes handles for brushes, mops, and the like. The Great Britain ""252 application does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
German Patent document DE 3,517,538 A1, published on Nov. 20, 1986, describes a working device for people with only one hand. The German ""538 document does not suggest an ergonomically designed tool handle according to the claimed invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention is an ergonomically designed handle or angled attachment for a tool or implement to reduce stress on the hands and wrist to avoid undue fatigue. The ergonomically designed handle includes an elongate member having distal and proximate ends, plural angular portions along the elongated member positioned intermediate the distal and proximate ends, and is configured to emit an audible and/or visual signal. The angular portions of the ergonomically designed tool handle or the angled attachment may include a power source, memory, a central processing unit (CPU), sensor(s), audible indicator(s), light source(s), switch(es), camera(s), a transceiver, a microphone, impact tool(s), and aromatic element(s). The power source may be any suitable power source, such one or more batteries (rechargeable or non-rechargeable) or the like, and may be removable or non-removable. Similarly, the memory, CPU, audible indicator(s), light source(s), switch(es), camera(s), transceiver, microphone, impact tool(s), and aromatic element(s) may be any types well known in the art. The angled portions of the ergonomically designed handle or the angled attachment may be intrinsically safe. The angled portions of the ergonomically designed handle or the angled attachment may also be configured to withstand a predetermined blast limit.
Accordingly, it is a principal aspect of the invention to provide an ergonomically designed tool handle or angled attachment that is configured to emit an audible and/or visual signal.
It is another aspect of the invention to provide an ergonomically designed handle or angled attachment that includes a power source, memory, a CPU, sensor(s), audible indicator(s), light source(s), switch(es), camera(s), a transceiver, a microphone, impact tool(s), and aromatic element(s).
It is an aspect of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.